The City of Love
by Lumora the White
Summary: Lumora Ollivander is back in "The City of Love" with her partner in crime Severus Snape. The dynamic duo is off to Verona, Italy on assignment for Dumbledore. Things are going to get interesting!
1. The Assignment

**J.K. Rowling owns H.P. I own O.C. and the plot :) **

Lumora Olivander and Severus Snape in : The City of Love

Snape and Lumora are sent to Verona, Italy on assignment. The assignment, you ask? Brew a cure that will heal Neville's parents, and those like them. The problem? Voldemort is still at large. Oh, and they still have this wicked cracking attraction to one another. Welcome to the City of Love!

CHAPTER ONE: the assignment

"Quit breathing down my neck!" Lumora Ollivander whispered in an irritated huff to the man walking closely behind her.

"As I recall, _Miss _Olivander, snakesdo not _breathe _down people's necks," Severus Snape drawled, the light from his torch throwing eerie shadows along the corridor's cold cinderblock walls.

Lumora rolled her eyes, clenching her teeth together to prevent herself from bantering back. This is what she got for calling him a snake only moments prior their departure. Dumbledore had sent for the two of them. Instead of two owls arriving for their assistance, only one came, bearing one note. They had fought over it. He winning, and as a result Lumora called him a snake. "Severus, you make it so easy to poke fun at."

_Easy?_ Severus thought, "Easy to poke at, you say?" He came closer to her, quickly sweeping her hair away from her ear, his tongue playfully poking at her flesh.

Heat flooded Lumora's cheeks, "Severus!" She exclaimed again in a whisper. She turned around to glare at him, but instead of squaring off with him, she felt her irritation melt away. He was leaning against the cold stone wall, quite casually, returning her gaze cooly, an air of seduction steaming of his features. Lumora could feel herself melting, soon she was stepping closer to him, closing the distance between them, melding her mouth with his. The torch in her hand clattered to the floor forgotten under his masterful kiss. The loss of light jarred Lumora back to her senses. With a snap of her fingers, the torch was again in her hand, burning brightly. "Yes, you are easy to poke fun at," She answered his previous question, playfully poking his chest, earning a smirk and chuckle from the man before her.

Smoothing her hair back in place, Lumora continued to walk along the corridor, the Potion's Master faithfully at her heals. The dark pair reached Dumbledore's office, the great phoenix revolving to reveal the staircase into the Headmaster's chambers. Up they went, Lumora came to the door, it swung open as if sensing their presence.

"Come in my children," Dumbledore welcomed them in, He rose behind his desk as Lumora and Snape both entered the cavernous office, taking the chairs opposite of the Headmaster. Dumbledore sat, folding his arms neatly across his chest, eyes twinkling mischievously at Lumora. "I am so glad to see you both are well." He smiled at them, then he took a quick breath, letting it out and leaning back in his chair. "I have an assignment for you. The Order is in need of your expertise. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom have been in a non-remembrance state for quite some time due to the torture they faced in the hands of the Dark Lord. Severus you are unmatched in potions, Lumora you are also a potioneer by skill, but your operative skills matched with Severus is undeniably very dynamic. We need your expertise in the field again my dear." Dumbledore pulled out a parchment and handed it to Severus. Then he continued, "Potioneers in Italy have claimed that they have found a cure for the Longbottom's condition."

Severus finished reading the parchment, handing it over to Lumora, continuing to gaze at the twinkling man before him, "You wish to verify this intelligence, Headmaster." He stated, "along with finding a true cure."

Lumora quickly scanned the parchment, finding exactly what she had been looking for to finish the puzzle Dumbledore had presented to them, "You believe the vital ingredients are located in Verona?" she asked, glancing sideways to meet Severus' smoldering gaze.

"Yes, our intelligence informs me that the vital ingredients are natural to the Italian countryside. You could have them imported, but in order to produce a true cure, you need to eliminate the counterfeit threat." Dumbledore took out his wand, spelling the parchment blank again. "Now, I need you to pack your bags. The Order is issuing you both new identities starting immediately. Your positions here at Hogwarts will be filled with qualified wizards."

Severus and Lumora both stood, "Thank you Headmaster."

"The details of your assignment has been sent to your rooms via floo. Look for a new knicknack on your tables and tap it three times. It will transfigure back into the written instructions you will need for your assignment." Dumbledore instructed, "Thank you for your service." He nodded, allowing them to leave.

When they were clear of the phoenix stairs, Snape cornered Lumora against the wall down the very same corridor they had come, slamming her back against the ragged cold stone. He spoke, meeting her eyes with his signature cool gaze, his voice deadly and low, "I am a master spy, Miss Olivander. I do not fancy being fooled," He shook her once, "You will tell me_ everything_."

_from the author's desk..._

_and another adventure with Snape and Lumora begins! It looks like Lumora is a master spy herself after all. looking forward to the journey, reviews make it so much better! thanks :) _

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	2. deTour de France

The City of Love

CHAPTER TWO: detour de France

_When they were clear of the phoenix stairs, Snape cornered Lumora against the wall down the very same corridor they had come, slamming her back against the ragged cold stone. He spoke, meeting her eyes with signature cool gaze, his voice deadly and low, "I am a master spy, Miss Olivander. I do not fancy being fooled," He shook her once, "You will tell me everything." _

Startled, Lumora choked back a cry of distress. Snape continued to flatten her against the unforgiving stone. "Everything?" She squeaked out. Snape growled in response giving her a slow nod. "Okay, uh," She let out a sigh, "I became a foreign operative for the Order when I graduated from Hogwarts two years ago."

"That's a good girl Miss Olivander, please continue," Snape purred, his hand leaving her shoulder to bury itself in her golden hair.

"Well, I have been the lead operative on a few minor assignments. Discovering Horcruxes is dirty work, professor. I'm not proud of what I have done."

"Lumora," He said her name with such tenderness that she snapped her eyes up from the dusty floor to his smoldering onyx eyes. "You should be proud. Most Order members would not risk their souls they way you have. You have risked everything to assist Dumbledore in bringing down the Dark Lord. I will not allow you to wallow in self pity. You are a force to be reckoned with. Voldemort should be shaking in his custom baby seal leather boots." He spat, shifting his weight so he was not longer holding her prisoner.

Lumora grabbed on to the front of his frock coat for support, a few of the buttons popping off, scampering down the corridor, their smalls sounds echoing off the lonely walls. "Severus," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She could tell that he loved her, just by the way he insisted upon defending her. "You don't need to defend my honor."

"Oh?" He questioned, "Not to worry my dear, I was defending mine." He said this with such grave intensity that she fell into a fit of giggles. His lips broke into the tiniest of smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling into baby crows' feet.

At that very moment, Lumora knew that Severus deserved to hear her story, and most importantly He was interested in knowing her story. Now, of course, was not the time. Maybe over this next assignment she would find time to share more pieces of herself with him. "It has been six months since my last assignment."

"Not to worry Miss Ollivander, I'm always on assignment." Snape flashed her a grin, then his voice turned serious, "Meet me in the potions garden, fifteen minutes." Then he swept down the corridor, his footsteps ringing off the forgotten walls.

Lumora turned and continued in the opposite direction to the nearest passageway, stepping inside she lit her wand with a whispered, "Lumos" beyond the simple spell, her thoughts were a complicated jumble.

Each agent found their "knickknack," a small white owl, tapped it three times and read the report. Both chose to transfigure the report back into the white owl knickknack in case it fell into the wrong hands. Packing made easy by charmed bottomless hand bags, the duo met in the garden within the alloted fifteen minutes.

Severus turned from gazing at the softly flowing fountain to take in the beauty of his companion. At first glance a man would just melt because of her breath taking appearance, but if one stared too long, he might meet his face with her fist. It seemed that Lumora definitely was comfortable with being a secret agent, and that deeply disturbed him.

"To Verona?" He inquired, lifting an eye brow inquisitively. A black wool beret sat perched upon Lumora's golden mess of curls.

"No, cherie," She smiled mischievously.

Snape then understood. They were making a quick stop in France for whatever reason. From the sparkling glint in her eyes, he was ready to let her take him anywhere. "To Paris?" His French accent pure perfection.

"We," She answered in an equally convincing drawl. Lumora reached out her hand to Severus. He nervously took it. Only Miss Lumora Ollivander could make the great master spy Severus Snape nervous. "To Paris!" she shouted, and with a soft snap, they were gone.

Lumora and Snape appeared on the top of the Eiffel Tower at dusk. The lights of Paris softly glowing below as the light faded from the horizon. They were literally "on top" of the tower, the normal visitor observation deck stories below. Their little deck was at the very tip top of the structure, giving them a grand, three hundred and sixty degree view of the breathtaking cityscape. Snape stood behind Lumora and wrapped her in his arms, enjoying the feeing of her melting into his embrace, not that he would EVER admit that to anyone.

"This is my very favorite spot in all of Paris," Lumora whispered into his ear.

Snape arched an eye brow, "Is it now?"

"We," She answered, turning to face him. She leaned forward and quickly lost herself in his masterful kiss. After a few more moments of bliss, Snape cleared his throat.

"What are we doing in Paris, my dear cherie?" His accent sent shivers up and down her spine.

"I would tell you to just, wait and see, but alas, you would find away to get it out of me." She chided, taking a step back to clear her head. After a moment of breathing deeply, she said, "I have a few contacts here in the city from my work with the Order. I would like to get in touch with the chatter on this side of the castle walls." Lumora watched his face carefully, she was sure he would think her plan was elementary at best.

Severus was impressed that she was so used to being an undercover agent. He would have sought out contacts, if he had any, in the other European states. It seemed that Lumora did more international work than he did. "I see your international expertise is paying off." He smirked. Lumora's eyes widened, clearly she wasn't expecting his approval. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm. She hesitated a moment, looking out at the city, then back at the man who had warmed her entire being. She opened her mouth to speak, but he kissed her instead. "I know," He whispered, letting his face remain close to hers for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes. Then he straightened and offered her his arm once again. This time, Lumora took it, and with a sweet mental picture of a little cafe on the corner of Lauit and Luce she apparated them away with a soft pop.

_From the author's desk..._

_I realize this is very, very short. Please be patient, as I have begun a new chapter in my life. :) I am looking forward to continuing the journey. Looks like Lumora has a few new characters to introduce us to. Should we meet the baker's pastry chef gone rogue, or the newspaper boy who knows too much? Hmmm...I'm feeling a little hungry, french pastry anyone?_

_xoxo_

_Lumora the White_


	3. The Informants

**J.K. Rowling owns H.P. I own O.C. and the plot**

Chapter Three: The Informant(s)

_"I see your international expertise is paying off." He smirked. Lumora's eyes widened, clearly she wasn't expecting his approval. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm. She hesitated a moment, looking out at the city, then back at the man who had warmed her entire being. She opened her mouth to speak, but he kissed her instead. "I know," He whispered, letting his face remain close to hers for a moment, looking deeply into her eyes. Then he straightened and offered her his arm once again. This time, Lumora took it, and with a sweet mental picture of a little cafe on the corner of Volpino and Pericolo she apparated them away with a soft pop._

The Paris streets were crowded as Lumora led the way from their apparition point. They appeared just inside a shadowed alley, making their sudden entrance to the city less noticeable. The soft purr of an accordion lilted above the hushed voices of the people as they milled about in the evening air. Comforting aromas of espresso, steamed milk and hot tea filled Lumora's nostrils. This was the little cafe in her mind. Her informant, Jacque De'artiff was a pastry chef for the bakery next door to the little cafe. She would meet Jacque on his break, get her information, sip an artfully made cafe au lait and munch on a french pastry in the mid afternoon sun. Since it was evening, she knew Jacque would be closing up shop, and she hoped to catch him as ended his shift.

Jacque appeared to be waiting for her as she spotted him among the greenery and potted plants. He sat alone, opposite an empty chair. He looked carefully content, but on high alert. Severus, who was at her side, walked up to the counter and ordered a shot of whiskey and took a seat at a small table near where Jacque sat. Lumora was able to sit down opposite of him before he said anything.

She got right to business, "I need some information."

"Its nice to see you too, Lumora." He spat.

Her eyes widened in shock. He never used her real name. "Jacque, I thought we agreed-"

He leaned forward and spoke in a deadly whisper, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't bring any gentlemen callers with you."

Lumora let out her breath in a quick a huff, "Jacque, really?" she fought a smile, "you can't be serious." She gave a sidewise glance at the dark figure in the opposite corner of the cafe. "He is my partner."

"Aye," Jacque nodded, his eyes flashing with jealously, "Your partner in bed as well, no doubt." Jacque spat. "His eyes have not left you. I'm no _fool cherie._"

Lumora's mind raced trying to think of anything to do that would reassure Jacque and not have Severus blow a gasket in the process. She had left out the detail of her and Jacque's romantic involvement. "Jacque please, I just need to know about the counterfeit potions. It involves some dear friends."

Severus could see the man sitting opposite of Lumora was seething with jealousy. He let his lips fall into a slight satisfied smirk. The man's body language was very territorial, he was on high alert and it had more to do with Severus' presence than the information he held.

Jacque sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and stared off into the middle distance. "You didn't even owl me, love."

Lumora sighed. She couldn't bring herself to formally break it off with him. After no contact for six months, she thought he would get the hint. Obviously not. "I'm sorry. I took a new position at Hogwarts and-"

"You were swept off your feet by tall dark and handsome over there. I get it." Jacque cut her off, holding up his hand to make her stop. "I will get you your information," He looked nervously around the little cafe, "but not here."

Lumora could sense Severus even though he was tables away, she could feel his eyes burning into her back. She tried to stay calm. She was an expert operative, and even though her relationship with Jacque was a little blurry when it came to the lines of work and play, she knew how to get information well. "Jacque, I am sorry for not communicating with you, Voldemort is more terrible than we thought."

Jacque's eyes grew misty. He had lost his dear Evelyn to the Dark Lord. Death Eaters had taken her from their home and tortured her for information. Voldemort had been fed false information and killed Evelyn for it. Lumora had come along next to fill Evelyn's shoes.

"Evelyn was a brave woman. She would want us to do everything in our power to defeat Voldemort." Lumora whispered, covering his hand with hers for a brief moment. Jacque again glanced around. He looked as if he was waiting for something. Something was wrong. "Jacque, are you being followed?" The helpless stare she got back from his face made the knot that had been forming in her stomach give a violent twist.

Severus caught, for the second time, the informant's "casual" glance of caution. Something was wrong, very wrong. He was on his feet in seconds. Lumora no more than registered a hand on her shoulder than suddenly a blast caught her from behind. Screams and thick smoke choked the air, Lumora could feel the cool pavement against her cheek, as a cold blackness over took her.

_From the Author's Desk..._

_Well what a wild ride we're on with these two! Romantic moments, a love triangle, and now an explosion! Stay tuned to see if this daring duo survives the flames...up next is "from the ashes." _

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


End file.
